plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Boot-legs
Boot-legs are a current species made by the Booters. They have a main role in PvZ Universe: Invasion as the main antagonists. Boot-leg Types V1 V1 Boot-legs are the first Boot-legs in the RP. They have red eyes and has a usually different appearance. They can temporarily change eyesight and uses a regeneration tube to regenerate. If ther regen tube is cut, they can no longer regenerate V2 V2 Boot-legs are the second Boot-legs in the RP. Unlike V1, they have light blue eyes and can change their whole body's color (not temporary). V2 uses a regeneration code as a replacement of the regeneration tube. The regeneration code is a code with lots of anti-viruses. Because of that, only hackers can remove their regen powers. V3 V3 Boot-legs are third Boot-legs in the RP. Unlike V1 and V2, they have orange-yellow eyes and now have a heavily different appearance from the original characters. Their true form is a blob with orange-yellow wire designs known as a virus which can suck DNA from plants, turning them into a different form inspired by the host. V4 V4 Boot-legs are the fourth Boot-legs in the RP. Unlike the previous versions, they have purple eyes and have a darker appearance from the original characters. They are powered and made out of magic from the 4th Booter, and only they can die if the 4th Booter's magic crystal is destroyed. If it's cracked, it will regenerate. Shadow, Zombie and Dinosaur boot-legs make their debut here. Shadow Boot-legs (Subtype) Any version can have a shadow subtype. So far only shadow plants have a shadow Boot-leg variant. These Boot-legs are already powered without the aid of Moonflower, but if they do have a Boot-leg Moonflower with them, they can be boosted even further. Dreamwalker Boot-legs There are only five Dreamwalker Boot-legs. These types of boot-legs are unlike others. They can walk into plants dreams and train them. They can also appear as ghostly spirits that are only visible to the plant they choose. The Dreamwalker Boot-legs consist of Boot-leg Moonflower, Boot-leg Primal Sunflower, Boot-leg Mangoo, Boot-leg Portaleaf, and Boot-leg Sweet Strawberry. Boot-leg Moonflower and Boot-leg Sweet Strawberry appear in dreams more often then the others, unless they all gather together in a dream of a plant to train them. The reason they train them is to make the plant they are training, work for them as a trick. Time-Manipulating Boot-legs These Boot-leg Types are actually highly different and special from every other type, even Dreamwalkers, as these ones can manipulate time! Whether through Portals, Time Slow, or just Time-Freezing temporarily. These boot-legs are mostly made by BLCSD himself, him even being one by having a weapon that can do all 3. These Boot-legs consist of Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon (the first one, also being the one who made them), Boot-leg Portal Planto, Portal Planto(because originally, Portal Planto was programmed to work with BL Planto), Boot-leg Primal Pea, Boot-leg Shrinking Violet, Boot-leg Electric-Berry, Boot-leg Agave ,Boot-leg Teleplum, and Boot-leg Cactus.(A few more are to come soon, but only used by MV2004, so stay tuned!) BL Thyme Warp and BL Portaleaf don't count because TW is a normal V4 boot-leg, while BL Portaleaf is a dreamwalker. They have a habit of sometimes Breaking the 4th wall, most commonly BLCSD. Known Boot-legs V1 *Boot-leg Blover *Boot-leg Flaming Pea *Boot-leg Magnet-shroom *Boot-leg Kernel-pult *Boot-leg Torchwood *Boot-leg Starfruit *Boot-leg Toxic Pea *Boot-leg WinterMagnet *The Booter V2 *Boot-leg Water Pea *Boot-leg Hypno-shroom *Boot-leg Ghost Pepper *Boot-leg Shadow-shroom (originally) *The 2nd Booter V3 *Boot-leg Blover (V3) *Boot-leg Hurrikale *Boot-leg Scythe-weed *Boot-leg Magnet-shroom (V3) *The 3rd Booter V4 *Boot-leg Red Stinger *Boot-leg A.K.E.E *Boot-leg Tangle Kelp *Boot-leg Nightshade *Boot-leg Moonflower *Boot-leg Primal Sunflower *Boot-leg Breakdancer *Boot-leg Raptors *Boot-leg T-Rex's *Boot-leg Pterodactyls *Boot-leg Thyme Warp *Boot-leg Spore-shroom *Boot-leg Balloon Zombie *Boot-leg Portaleaf *Boot-leg Mangoo *Boot-leg Sweet Strawberry *Boot-leg Agave Leaf *Boot-leg Shadow Petal *Boot-leg Jester Zombie *Boot-leg Wildfire Stump *Boot-leg Dusk Lobber *The 4th Booter Technically *Boot-leg Snow Pea *Future Boot-leg Starfruit *Boot-leg Doomius Shroomius * Bootleg Reaper V3 *Boot-leg Gold Magnet (Is not evil, but is good) * Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon * Boot-leg Portal Planto ** Made by BLCSD, so it is technically * Boot-leg Shadow-shroom Trivia *The Boot-legs were inspired by Sonic Stop Motion Adventures Episode 2: The Evil Boot-leg: Sonic , a stop motion show and episode made by piplupfan77 , a YouTuber. Category:Boot-legs Category:Villains